Electronic devices having electrical connectors are widely known. Various electrical connectors transfer data and/or power between electronic devices, such as music players, cellular phones, or other computing devices. Typical connectors have one or more electrical conductors provided within a housing that defines a receptacle. Electronic devices often have openings that allow access to connect an external cable to the electrical conductor and/or housing receptacle within the electronic device.